Eevee Love Story
by Furyfur
Summary: My first tragedy and one-shot, so please go easy on me. Red, a young Eevee, falls in love with the Vulpix princess Tiara. What should happen when it leads to war, and Red attracts other company? Flames are welcome and please R&R. EeveeXVulpix.


**Eevee Love Story**

**My second romance fic, but my first tragedy and one-shot. Please go easy on me. Flames are welcome and review if you like it! Do not read if you're looking for a story with a happy ending. Major EeveeXVulpix.**

I strayed from the pack for a second and wandered off on my own, which now I realize was a big mistake. I never should've done that, and here's where I start regretting it. I ended up in the Vulpix territory, completely unseen. That's when I saw her. Her name was Tiara. She was a beautiful Vulpix with pools of green for eyes. Here's where I start regretting it.

I figured out that she was the pack leader's daughter. I instantly fell in love. Big mistake. If only I'd known I should get back to my pack. I must've been possessed or something, but I waited for a moment when she was alone. Now, here I am, waiting and slowly following the Vulpix and Ninetails pack. Tiara paused and licked a paw. This was my chance. I stalked quietly through the bushes, but before I could get to her, she jumped, growled, and pounced on me. "An Eevee!" she growled. "What in the world are you doing near our pack? Stealing our pray? Were you hoping to kidnap one of our weaker-?"

"I come in peace," I said calmly. "My name is Red. You're Tiara, aren't you?" I looked at her, my blue eyes shining as they met hers. She stared at me, obviously waiting for me to attack. When I didn't, she seemed to calm down.

"So what if I am?"

I gulped, wondering why I had done such a stupid thing. "I-I just th-thought…"

"What do you want? You came to steal something, didn't you? Speak!"

"No…I didn't…"

Her emerald eyes softened. "You seem pretty innocent, so I'll let you go for now. Don't come back, Red. My pack will kill you," she said. I nodded and turned around to find my pack. How could I have been so clueless? In love with a Vulpix! If my mother and father find out, they'll rip my fur off. I had to make sure they didn't find out.

"You _what?_" my mother, an Espeon screeched. "In love with a Vulpix? Worse yet, the pack leader's daughter! Red, you…"

"They could've had you killed if they found out! What were you thinking?" my father, an Umbreon scolded. I shook my head, wondering why I had just let them know like that.

"I'm not doing anything wrong! She's beautiful and I love her!" I screamed. "You can't stop me!"

I was about to scream more, but a Vaporeon ran up to us. "Get outside and run! The Ninetails pack is attacking!"

My family and I ran outside to see evolutions of Eevee, even little babies, being slaughtered by Ninetails and Vulpix. "I have to go!" I said to my parents. They looked about ready to stop me, but I was running as fast as I could, deep into the woods. "Tiara! Tiara, where are you!?" I called. No answer. "TIARA!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stopped. The forest was silent. I screamed so loud, I could've attracted something.

I felt claws slicing the back of my neck open. I turned to see a huge Mightyena lumbering over me, claws dripping with my blood. I could see more of them running to where the Vulpix pack and the Eevee pack were fighting. I heard a faint voice. "Red…Red…save me…"

"Tiara!" I screamed, lunging toward the Mightyena with a Tackle attack. I knocked it off its feet, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. I ripped it up with my teeth, blood slipping down my throat. It winced in pain, and turned to run. I gave it a final bite, and let it go. I paused, and rapidly swung my head around. What I saw made me dumbstruck in terror.

A bloody body of a bright red Vulpix, lying in the middle of a clearing, sun shining directly on her. I walked up closer to her. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She was dead. Her emerald eyes remained open. Haunted. "Tiara. Don't go. Don't leave me. I love you. I love you with all of my heart." Tears filled up my eyes. I threw my head back and let out a long wail. I rested my chin on her neck. Her body felt cold and wet with blood. I quietly cried, eventually lulling myself to sleep.

My eyes slowly opened. I was still in the middle of a small clearing with Tiara's body. I sniffed and pulled myself up, promising myself that I would never love again, when terror struck me. What had happened to the Vulpix and Eevee packs? I ran towards the territory, hoping that everybody would be able to recover from the Mightyena attack. When I got there, I sighed in relief. Nobody, as far as I could see, was dead. Ember, a Flareon about my age, ran up to me and pushed herself close to me. "I'm sorry, Red. Your mother died."

I looked around and saw a familiar Espeon lying lifelessly on the ground, an Umbreon standing over her, head down and eyes closed. Ember looked at me sadly. "It's okay," I said to her. "I'll be fine, and I'm sure my father will, too." I was drowned in misery, yet I forced a weak smile to her.

_I'll never love again_. Those were my exact words. Years and years went by, and I broke that promise to myself. I'm Red, a Jolteon, and Ember is the one I love. Yet I'll never forget Tiara. Memories of her, including her cruel and heartless death, will live with me forever. My father, too, is dead. While he was alive, he never really had gotten over my mother's death. He never seemed to trust me again, either. On his deathbed, he forced his last words out to me: _Red, I was wrong to judge you. Your mother was wrong to judge you. The whole pack…we were all wrong, Red. Don't forget me, your mother, or Tiara for that matter. Goodbye, Red._ It crushed me when he died. The whole event crushed me. I can get over that, though. Ember will help me. Tiara and my parents are watching over me. I can do it. Anything's possible.

************************************************************************


End file.
